Red, White and Blues
by BetTheDuckisInTheHat
Summary: The Lopez are coming over for the 4th of July, how will Santana deal with the holiday with her demanding mother when her wife has been acting so strange lately? Brittana. *The Werewolf and The Witch Verse* ON BREAK
1. Chapter 1

Reminder, this is part of the *The Werewolf and The Witch Verse*

* * *

It was the fourth of July, an all American holiday. Brittany loved all holidays so Santana had always indulged her wife. This year in particular, the Lopez' were coming over. It had been months since she last saw her family, especially her father who she had only seen once this year and even longer since they had seen their grandchildren. As a renowned doctor in their own town, Alvaro was a busy man and as per her mother request stayed clear of any supernatural business so Santana couldn't even meet with him during her trips to Salem. She looked forward to seeing him the most. She just hoped he would come this time.

Santana was currently in the kitchen, preparing the food for the evening barbecue while Brittany was supposed to do the outside preparations, insisting she didn't need any help. Santana really wanted to help her nearly six month pregnant wife but she had to control her overprotective urges and with her wife stubbornness and growing belly, it was getting harder by the day. The brunette had agreed to stay out of the backyard as long as her wife didn't do any heavy lifting, or lifting at all; she didn't trust what Brittany considered as 'heavy', considering her enhanced wolf strength.

The meat was about ready for the grill, and she just had some side dishes to finish up. Santana didn't even bother with the salad. Her mother was coming and it was just pointless to even attempt it. Maribel would take one look at any attempt she had made and would just redo it anyway. She insisted on making her family salad dish and apparently no one was able to copy it. Not even Santana.

Santana was washing the dishes when Brittany came in, sweat dripping from her forehead and narrowed her eyes at her wife. Thankfully, the blonde didn't look tired. Though, she couldn't help but smile at Brittany's protruding belly peaking from under her shirt, a gentle reminder of their bond and love.

Though she still worried her wife had worked herself too hard, Santana bit her lip also trying really hard not to eat her wife with her eyes. Brittany wasn't even wearing anything provocative; loose sweat pants and a plain blue shirt. She should not look that sexy to Santana. But there was just something about a pregnant Brittany that turned her on, it was like her wife had this glow about her that to Santana she looked more beautiful everyday.

It was also fair to remind that lately, Santana was also very sexually frustrated.

"Hey, hun!" Brittany greeted, happily strutting to the sink to place a quick kiss on a warm cheek; not saying anything about her wife's apparent blush.

"Hey, Britt." Santana smiled, trying to disguise her discomfort and inappropriate feeling between her legs.

"I'm done!" Brittany said with a satisfied smile. "I just need to hop in the shower before your family gets here."

And then Santana almost lost it.

Her face was nearly in flames at the thought of a wet Brittany sliding her hands all over her glistening wet body as she washed herself clean. Her brain would take any excuse to take her mind into the gutter.

"…don't want your mother to see me like this." Brittany said as an afterthought before leaving the kitchen, Santana caught the end of the sentence and her mother's image was enough to keep Santana cooled down for a bit.

All Santana really wanted to do was finish up in the kitchen and just go upstairs to ravish her wife, not even caring about any of their upcoming guests. But she couldn't. Not for any other reason than she wanted to respect Brittany's wishes.

Brittany had been acting strange lately. Stranger than usual.

At first, she started sleeping much earlier than Santana; which was already unusual but the brunette didn't think much of it on the first week. But then Brittany was making excuses not to shower together, and eventually didn't initiate any other sexual contact with Santana. And that was the worrying factor for Santana.

One thing that Santana had come to learn about Brittany, as a pregnant werewolf, was that she was always aroused. Not even a month ago, she was ravishing Santana at any given time. Literally at _anytime_, _anywhere_.

Her body just worked different than normal people, Santana guessed. She never understood exactly how Brittany's body dealt with pregnancy. After the first trimester, the blonde seemed to lose most of her wolf enhanced abilities; on certain occasions even feeling weaker than a normal human. But one thing that Santana seemed to grasp about her condition was that she never _ever_ lost her libido. Not just during a few months of the pregnancy, like humans usually have, but if Jax's pregnancy attested to anything was that the period of high hormones and high sexual desire lasted throughout most of the pregnancy, if not all of it.

Her string of thoughts brought back memories that made Santana squeeze her legs together as her face heat up. Though she couldn't help the silly smile as she thought of the fond memory from nearly a month ago.

_FlashBack_

_They had just won another round at Quinn's weekly game night with their friends. Mercedes was currently complaining about Brittany and Santana cheating with all their looks and whatever 'silent secret language' they shared when Santana called her a sore loser before excusing herself to the bathroom._

_She had just finished washing up and started making her way back to the living room when a hand sneaked from behind and covered her mouth as she felt another hand pulling her at the waist, Santana felt the moist breath on her neck and she knew right away who it was._

_The hand on her mouth loosen as Santana relaxed into the familiar touch and she muttered warningly "Britt, what are you doing?"_

_Brittany didn't answer, pulling Santana against the nearest wall and sneaking her hand inside Santana's loose blouse with a sly grin as she leaned in to kiss and nip at her exposed collarbone._

"_B-Britt…"Santana groaned as her arousal grew with each sensual touch against her skin. As skilled hands massaged her breast and gave it a tug at her sensitive nipple; Brittany knew her too damn well._

_Santana found her bearings and still managed to rasp out. "N-not here, babe-ee," _

_The term of endearment dragging out and sounding almost obscene, Brittany growled against her neck in response, biting behind her ear before husking "But I want you," She trailed down kisses and Santana lost herself at the feeling of Brittany's wet mouth marking what was hers and her tongue licking her way down to the top of her breast, for a moment forgetting where she was. _

"_Now."_

_The guttural way she muttered the word lost any resolve Santana had left. _

_Brittany pushed her legs between her wife's and Santana whimpered pathetically at the added friction; the seam of her jeans brushing deliciously against her clit._

_Santana nodded frantically, biting at her lip hard as she pushed herself down against her wife's leg, already desperate for more. For some reason, Santana was constantly aroused by her wife as well. If Brittany was game, she would help out anyway she could. Always eager to please. She let Brittany take her anyway she pleased._

_Brittany pulled her roughly by the shirt, bringing her impossibly close and wrapping her arms around her thin waist as she flexed her bare thigh into Santana's heat._

_Santana muffled her cries by kissing Brittany fiercely, their tongues immediately finding each other._

_Brittany backed her wife in the direction of the nearest door. Literally punching the door open with her free hand; luckily it didn't break. Santana couldn't even register if Brittany actually closed the door behind her or not, because before she could even think, Brittany was already pushing her up against another wall, too caught up in her Santana haze to even check if there was a bed in the room; or even people for that matter._

_The frantic kissing and the panting didn't stop Brittany from unbuttoning her wife's jeans with one hand and pulling them down slightly, enough to make some room before she sneaked her fingers past the fabric of her already soaking underwear. Santana stilled in place, mouth open in a chocked up moan. Brittany covered the puffy lips with her own in a gentler kiss, muffling the following scream as she stroked her wife's nub between her fingers._

"_Bri-" _

_Santana couldn't even finish her name, it felt too good. Brittany knew just what to do and where to press to make Santana lose herself. Her deft fingers dipped into slick the entrance that greedily swallowed them in. Brittany groaned into Santana's already swollen mouth as she started pumping firm thrusts into her wife._

_Desperate for some friction as the ache burned her from inside, Brittany lifted her dress enough to rub her soaked core against Santana thigh as her fingers curled inside her wife._

_Santana threw her hand back with a breathless moan as Brittany sucked at her neck eagerly. Her movements becoming frantic and rushed as she got close to her own release, rutting onto Santana's tone leg desperately._

"_Fuck,"_

_With the way she cursed, Santana knew she was closer and as the jerky movements against her thigh came to an abrupt stop Santana knew she was there. It was probably the hottest thing for Santana to see her wife coming just from grinding on her leg, biting at Santana's shoulder to muffle her noises. Santana hissed at the sting, but Brittany's hand hadn't stopped and the combination was enough to send Santana tumbling through her own orgasm. _

Santana shivered, feeling her lower half twitch at the memory.

She sighed, remembering how Quinn suspiciously asked what happened to her shoulder that night even after Santana had tried to hide it with her blouse. Quinn just muttered something about hoping they didn't do anything gross, though Santana had a feeling everyone in the room had an idea of what had happened.

Some shouting coming from the hallway brought Santana's attention back from her heated musings. The woman would just have to deal with the uncomfortable sticky mess between her legs later.

"Tia Ana!" She heard Olivia squealing in the next room and she rushed to get a peek at the visitor.

"Hey my favorite dulces!" A tall brunette stood at the front door, her arms opened and engulfing the kids in a group hug.

Santana smiled as she watched her sister interact with her kids. Overall, her sister didn't look much like her either physically or personality wise. The young woman was possibly a perfect mix of her parents; it was hard telling who she looked like. But all Lopez children had the same smile and deep eyes.

"So, are you leaving just cause I got here?" She stood up and teased the children pointing at their clothes and shoes.

"No!" Both shook their head insistently, and Jax looked down feeling guilty for leaving.

"Never, Tia!" Olivia shouted louder than necessary, attaching herself to her aunt's leg and pleading with her eyes. Ana laughed before she caressed the girl's loose curls before placing a gentle kiss at the top of her head.

"Sarah is taking us to the park." Jax tried to explain, he seemed conflicted between the joy of going out with Sarah and the guilty of leaving his favorite aunt.

"Jax! I told you not to open the door to strangers." Santana reprehended him, but sent him a wink to reassure the boy she wasn't serious as she stepped into the hall.

"Hey, I'm offended." Ana retorted back with a hand to her chest in mock hurt.

The older woman rolled her eyes at her sister before questioning her with a lift of her eyebrow. "Nita, what are you doing here?"

"Oh great to see you too!" Ana said folding her arms and sporting the all too familiar Lopez sarcastic look.

"And don't blame the kid, Tana." She defended her nephew pulling him closer to her in a side hug. Santana just looked at her confused.

"I opened the door on my own. You should really check your security spells."

Brown eyes widen and Santana was about to call her sister a not particular nice name when there was a knock at the opened door.

All eyes turned to the entrance as a blonde teenager stood there. "Hey," she timidly said, not really confortable interrupting people's conversation.

"Oh Sara." Santana breathed out, looking very thankful as she stepped closer to her goddaughter.

"Please take them from this woman." She rushed the kids towards the young girl and Jax and Olive giggled on the way, waving frantically at their aunt as they followed Sarah out of the house.

"Don't stay out too late!" Santana reminded them, as they were supposed to be back for the barbecue and family reunion.

"Ow, aren't you a cute mama bear?" Ana teased and Santana playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Shut up and come with me, Nita. I need help prepping." The younger woman groaned but dragged her feet to the kitchen at her sister's request.

They assigned chores; or Santana did, and they caught up on the last few months as Santana finished her baked beans and Ana washed some dishes for her.

Ana had just finished drying and storing her last plate when Santana changed the subject.

"You still haven't answered why you are here." She made sure to remind her sister.

"You invited me, pendeja." Ana answered back with a smirk.

"Hey, watch your mouth." The older woman scolded, pointing to the living room.

"Sorry, Tana." Ana gave her an apologetic look, she was used to cursing with her sister; it was just how they worked most of the time, but she always forgot to watch herself when they were in Santana's house. And according to Brittany, no cursing was allowed.

"I didn't think you would come." Santana picked up the conversation. "And you didn't confirm anything." _As always, _she left that part out. Not that Santana wasn't happy with her sister's visit but she was definitely not expecting it; Ana was just too unpredictable. But to be fair, it wasn't the first time she had showed up unannounced.

"Sorry, I was in town. So why not?" Ana replied with a shrug as she dried her hand in a cloth and stepped closer to her sister.

Santana sighed with a shake of her head, understanding it was just how her sister was. It was too late to change that.

"How's the favorita?"

"What?" Santana startled at the name, she could never get used to her sister's teasing about being their mother's favorite child.

"You know you are." Ana brushed her sister's shoulder, with a small smile. She was almost giggling at Santana's apparent discomfort before reassuring her sister.

"No worries, Tana. You know I don't mind." She said, lowering herself enough to rest her head on Santana's. "You took more care of me than anyone else," She quickly kissed the top of her head, though Santana hated that Ana was tall enough to do that, she appreciated the gesture. She could hear the sincerity in her sister's voice and couldn't control her growing smile.

"even if in your own way." Ana couldn't help teasing her sister even if a little bit. "Plus I was never as powerful as you, anyway. Good luck carrying the burden." She pulled away from Santana breaking the moment, and then bumped their hips at the end.

"Gee, thanks." Santana mumbled back, though she was grateful her sister didn't seem to hold any resentment towards her.

There was a moment of silence between them, when Santana remembered something about their last holiday celebration.

"She seemed fond of you on Christmas."

"Ugh, are we bitter now?" Ana said, but she knew it wasn't what Santana meant at all.

"Nah," Santana rolled her eyes at her sister, before turning off the stove. "She wanted to spend time with you, Nita."

Ana rolled her eyes back, thinking 'yeah right' but she sensed her sister wasn't telling everything as the older woman subtly pressed her lip as she leaned on the counter. She wasn't in the mood for stalling anyway so she just gave the tiny brunette a pointed look and waited for her to crack.

"Ugh, Ok." Santana relented breaking their eye contact as she shook her head. "It's just that I wish you or Mami had called earlier. Britt was upset for a while. And you know how I am." She tried to play it off.

"Yeah, you can't see Britt sad." Santana nodded, as her sister coughed slightly, something that sounded a lot like 'whipped' which earned her a sharp glare from the other woman.

"It turned out great though, everyone had a lot of fun with Britt's family." Santana continued, she really didn't regret their vacation, it had been amazing and encouraged the couple to have another baby in the end. She just wished her part of the family had been more considerate to her.

There was another moment of silence, where Santana went back to preparing the food and Ana stood still just gazing at her sister and pondering if she should say something or not. She wasn't one to hold back anyway, so she just went for it.

"Tana…you should know." Ana started, making Santana halt her actions and just look at her. "She only dragged me because she didn't want to keep you away from your family on Christmas."

Santana stared dumbly in surprise, she would never have guessed her mother would care that much. Ana laughed at her sister's agape expression and just patted her on the back.

"Told ya. You are still the favorite."

That seemed to bring Santana back as she gave her sister a pointed look which Ana responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"Anyway, the witch will arrive shortly, we should stop talking about her." Santana couldn't help chuckling along with her sister. She loved her mother but both knew how overbearing she could be in the end.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Both women look at each other wide eyed.

"Did you really have to say that?" Santana complained, nearly slapping her sister in the arm, already knowing exactly who was at the door.

* * *

Hello my fellow lifeforms!

It's been a while since I upload anything for this verse, but your response to **Luck of the Almost Irish **was just so amazing that I decided to in fact write and publish the 4th of July special even if soooo late.

I'm still on the fence about the prequel, so I'll have to think about that.

Let me know if you liked the premise and if I should continue for this one. I think this will be a three shot but we'll see.

Also this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are totally mine and I apologize for my messy writing. And my Spanish is not the best so I'm sorry if I screwed it up.

Ducks.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the wall, Santana could hear Brittany's faint voice in the living room saying she'd get the door and she inwardly panicked even if she didn't have to. The brunette tried to get there first but as soon as she stepped into the living room, Brittany was already opening the door excitedly. Santana huffed from across the room; even with her pregnant belly slowing her down, Brittany was still faster than her.

"Good evening, Maribel!" Brittany greeted, her voice not as cheery as before. Santana suspected her wife wasn't excepting her and didn't think the matriarch would be arriving so soon.

"Good evening, Brittany." The polite greeting and superficial smile didn't extent for more than necessary as Maribel saw Santana at the other side of the room and smiled genuinely at her daughter. "Niña!"

She opened her arms for her oldest daughter, and Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't help but promptly step into them. Her mother may be a lot of things but Santana had always enjoyed her embrace. It always felt like an energy or feeling exchange, every good emotion her mother had, being transferred to her.

"Yo, I'm tu hija too." Ana poked her head out of the kitchen to tease her mother.

"Of course, Anita. Ven aca." Maribel pulled away and stepped closer to her other child, giving her youngest a brief hug. She pulled back and examined the woman at arm's length before commenting. "You look healthy," she said with a click of her tongue, giving Ana a once over and squeezing her arms before stepping towards Santana again.

"Ge, thanks Ma." Ana rolled her eyes at the comment. She wasn't sure whether her mother actually meant healthy or slightly overweight. And quite possibly, it was the latter. She had gained a few pounds, Ana just hoped no one would notice that much but of course her mother would.

"Where are mis nietos?" The older woman asked, rubbing Santana's arm in affection as she looked around the room for her grandchildren.

Ana just slumped into the nearby armchair with another roll of her eyes at being ignored, maybe she should have stayed in the kitchen after all. Well, at least she wasn't gonna endure it alone, she thought as she glanced over at Brittany who sat right by her.

"They went to the park with Sara." Santana explained, guiding her mother to the couch. Maribel accepted the offer and sat by her daughter but she still looked confused.

"Quinn's daughter." She elaborated for her mother who didn't seem to recognize Sarah's name.

"Quinn?" She looked at her daughter questionably before it dawned on her. "Oh you mean Lucy! She was always a smart one for a mortal." Maribel finished it, nodding to herself in approval; the young woman would certainly be trustworthy enough to be caring for her grandchildren.

"Mami, you did marry one, remember?" Santana reminded her mother with a roll of her eyes. Her father was indeed a mortal and a simple human. But then again, to her conservative witch mother a human, preferably with a witch descended, was the second best option for breeding purposes; the first being a pure wizard or witch.

"That's beside the point, Tani." Her mother waved her off before picking up her purse and searching through it for something before she stopped and looked back at her daughter. "Santana, why was the door unprotected?"

Maribel's tone inquisitive and intimidating, Santana could feel her scrutinizing gaze bore into her.

"Oh, that's on me, Ma. Don't beat Tana over it." Ana interrupted the conversation before her mother went on and on about the dangers of an unprotected household especially one with small children.

"Está bien." Her mother gave Ana a look, she knew she was gonna get crap from her later but she didn't care.

"Are you done with the cooking?" Before Santana could even reply Maribel was patting her on the shoulder and guiding her to the chicken. "Let's finish up, it's getting late and I want my grandchildren to come home to proper food."

Santana and her sister exchanged a mutual eye roll at their mother taking over. The Lopez matriarch just couldn't help herself.

* * *

After Maribel and Santana disappeared into the kitchen, Ana took that time to scoot closer to Brittany in the living room. "How is it going, Sis?"

"I'm good, thankfully I'm not as sick as with Jax." Brittany smiled at her, leaning back and resting her head on the cushion.

"That's good, B." She smiled back and gently touched Brittany's covered belly. "But I have to thank you." She said, now with a more serious and grateful tone.

"Why is that?" Brittany asked, looking confused.

Ana let out a chuckle breaking her serious expression. "Because you were the one getting pregnant this time."

And Brittany tried really hard to suppress her laugh.

"Don't get me wrong. I love little Olive to death." Ana started but took a quick glance at the front door, where her niece had disappeared earlier. When she turned back to Brittany, she looked somber and her eyes were wider. "But do you remember what Santana was like when she was pregnant?"

The frightened look on Ana's face would be hilarious if Brittany didn't know exactly what she was talking about. She looked around the living room to make sure Santana wasn't within reach before she leaned in to whisper in her sister-in-law's ear.

"Why do you think I offered to carry this time?" Ana stared at Brittany for a second and the blonde nodded with a wink, and the younger woman couldn't help but laugh and it didn't take even a second for Brittany to join as well.

Brittany remembered clear as day when Santana was pregnant. Her hormones seemed to intensify every feeling in her body. She didn't know whether it was just Santana or if being a witch had anything to do with it, though the former would definitely explain a lot. After Olivia was born and it was finally over, in Brittany's opinion any pregnancy would be considered a piece of cake compared to Santana's.

"I had terrible flashbacks when she called and ask my help for the ritual." Ana said between laughs and Brittany held her swollen belly as she laughed just as hard.

"Remember the flying chairs and the ugly crying?" The younger woman recalled the not so pleasant memories of her sister's pregnancy.

"I think I still have the reminder." Brittany chuckled, rubbing a particular spot on her head where one of the chairs had hit her, remembering the time she had come home to half her furniture floating in the air with a hysteric Santana crying in the middle of the room.

"What are you laughing at?" Santana interrupted the moment as she walked in the room with her mother following behind.

"Oh nothing." Both women replied at the same time and exchanged glances. Santana looked at them suspiciously but didn't say anything.

Maribel sat at the large armchair, staring at the women across from her in the living room and appeasing them. Santana joined her wife and sister on the couch, giving Ana a glare so she gave her more room to sit by her wife.

Santana took her eyes off her sister to see her mother glancing their way. She noticed that look in her brown penetrating eyes, and the way she gazed at Brittany. And afraid of any upcoming interrogation, Santana was about to stir some conversation along when her mother piped in before she had any chance.

"Brittany," The older woman started and all eyes were on her. Brittany looked surprised to be addressed, Ana squinted her eyes at her mother while Santana looked nervous. Maribel noticed but completely ignored the looks. "How is the child faring? Are you having any problems?"

Brittany visibly relaxed, though she was a bit confused on the woman's choice of words at first, the grilling about their baby was already expected. Good. "The baby is doing great." Brittany replied with a smile as she stroked her belly affectionately. Santana beamed at her and held in her urges to kiss those adorable pink cheeks. "They are kicking a lot every night though." She stopped her hand at her stomach and looked back at the older woman. She didn't want to fill her in on her other symptoms though.

Santana didn't take her eyes of her wife, she's always amaze at how beautifully Brittany handles herself, even with someone as intimidating as her mother. She would kiss her right now if she could. The brunette noticed how tired her wife looked. Brittany had tried to disguise with her cheeriness but it was evident, lil baby Pierce was being a handful. Thankfully, Brittany didn't get sick like she did when she was carrying Jax but this baby moved around a lot, especially at night which deprived Brittany from sleep almost every night. The little bags under her eyes were still slightly visible even after her wife had tried to conceal it with some make up.

"Good, it means it's healthy." Maribel nodded approvingly before asking her next question, now addressing her oldest daughter. "Do you know the sex?"

"No," Santana begrudgingly answered and she immediately saw the disappointment in her mother's eyes. Sometimes Maribel could be just as impatient as her children.

"We decided we wanted to wait." Santana explained before her mother questioned why, and Brittany took a deep breath as she leaned into her wife's side. Maribel brought a hand to her temple in thought but eventually nodded. She would respect the decision.

"Your grandmother misses you, ninã." The woman changed the subject, but still addressed Santana.

"Why didn't she come?" Santana inquired curiously.

"She's an elder, Santana. You can't expect her to travel at your convenience." Santana cringed, she should have known, even as an adult she still hated getting scold by her mother. "She wants to see you and your family. _Make time._"

Maribel emphasized but it wasn't a question. And they all knew it. Santana sighed, but gave her mother a firm nod. She'd have to take some time off and travel with her children and Brittany to visit her grandmother. Her mother could be demanding and intimidating but she'd got nothing on Alma.

She also noticed how her mother didn't specifically mentioned Brittany in Alma's requested but like hell Santana would go without her wife.

"Mami,…" Santana was about to voice her thoughts when a loud squeak broke the tension in the room.

"Abuela!" Olivia squealed from the doorway, not even changing her shoes before running to her grandmother. "Look, Jax! Abuela here!" she yelled over her shoulder to her brother as he entered the house with Sarah in toe.

Maribel brightened up at the little girl and opened her arms invitingly. The girl jumped in her ready arms and laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, Mi niña bonita." She said kissing her granddaughter back. Olivia blushed at the compliment and hid her face in her Abuela's hair.

"Hola, Abuelita." Jax greeted his grandma as he approached her in his best Spanish. She put Olivia down; who immediately ran to her mom's lap, and hugged the little boy.

"Bueno," She patted his blonde messy hair. "But he needs to work on his accent, Santana. Aren't you teaching him?"

Santana rolled her eyes but ignored her mother, she was too busy squishing and kissing the little girl in her arms.

Ana took the opportunity to brighten the mood "How about we start this barbecue already?"

"Sounds good to me!" Brittany chimed in, stealing a peck on Olive's pink cheek from where she sat; Santana only now realizing that Brittany had scooted away from her. The little girl smiled and cheered in approval, looking up at her Mama.

"I just need to freshen up a bit." Brittany excused herself and Santana noticed her odd expression. She stood up with Olivia and watched her wife walk away, wondering why her posture was so stiff or why the glazed look in her eyes. She caught blue eyes, Brittany gave her a tight lip smile before Santana could follow her. In their silent conversation, Brittany reassured she was ok and Santana nodded back accepting it and letting her go, for now.

"Let's go then!" Ana cheered, taking Jax's hand and guiding him to the door. "You staying, Sarah?"

"Oh," the obviously embarrassed teenage girl nodded, before speaking quietly "Yeah."

"No mumbling, young lady." Maribel pointed it out with one of her usual looks. But Santana defended her goddaughter.

"Let the girl be, Mami." But Maribel was already gone. While holding a happy Olive in her arms, Santana approached the blonde teen. "Don't worry, kid. She doesn't bite."

"Not too much at least," She finished with a smirk. But the teen still looked a little nervous. So Santana whispered to the girl. "And your room is all set."

"My room?" Sarah questioned in surprise. And Santana chuckled and let Olivia answer the question for her.

"Mommy told you stayin' with me. So my room's your room too now!" She explained with a very serious expression that look just like a mini attentive Brittany. Sarah finally smiled and touched Olivia's loose curls adoringly.

"Alright, munchkin!"

* * *

To Santana's relief and Maribel's dismay, Ana decided to take care of the grill. Santana was thankful her sister insisted on it, otherwise Brittany would be the one standing all evening cooking the meat. And Maribel just didn't trust her youngster with preparing the meat for the whole family.

It took a while before Brittany came down to the backyard and joined everyone else. She had a timid smile as she walked out of the house and Santana greeted her with a cup of her new favorite juice and a gentle kiss to the cheek. Brittany suddenly felt guilty for the inevitable worry she saw in brown eyes, but just accepted the drink. Her wife guided her to a comfortable chair with a cushion for her head near Ana before going back to feeding the children.

Brittany had wanted to handle the grill, it was her thing and she even had a special apron with 'Chef Pierce' printed on it. But she knew no one would let her so the blonde just sat quietly sipping at her pineapple mint juice with a pout on her lips.

Sarah was eating a hot-dog with her favorite side dishes and Jax nervously ate his own hot-dog beside her. Everyone noticed how he was uncharacteristically polite by her side, except perhaps Maribel who was on his other side and complimented him on his manners. To everyone else though it was quite hilarious watching Jax try to eat a corn on the cob with a fork and knife; that is, until Santana took pity on him while rolling her eyes at the boy and separated the corn from the cob for him with the knife.

Olivia was sitting across from them, still on mom's lap, as Santana shared a burger with Maribel's famous salad with the little girl.

" 'Ood " Olivia said around mouthful and Santana just sighed and cleaned the ketchup from her daughter's thin little mouth.

"You have to eat the salad too, sweetie or Abuela will be sad." Santana encouraged, scooping some salad into her daughter favorite spork and giving it back to the girl who gladly accepted it, she didn't want to make anyone sad and she really did like her Abuela's food.

Maribel smiled across from them in approval.

Santana was happy everyone was eating and having fun but she couldn't help but wonder when her father would get there. She had seen him less and less frequently each time. Her children hadn't seen him in so long Santana wondered if Olivia would even remember him, and her heart ached at the thought.

* * *

"Hot Mama Pierce, here's your steaks." Ana smiled at her sister-in-law proudly displaying the plate of food to Brittany.

"Rare?"

"Yep."

"Sauce on the side?"

"Yep."

"Cole Slaw?"

"Yep."

"Pineapples?"

"Right, here B." They bantered back and forth, and Ana smugly served the smaller plate with grilled pineapples beside the bigger plate with two large rib eye steaks and its dressings. The steak looked tender and had the perfect sear on it; Ana had worked on them for a while to impress Brittany who had been sulking for a while now.

Brittany had told her she usually wasn't a fan of rare steaks, normally going for medium or even well-done but when she was pregnant she had an appalling crave for red meat and for some reason it was best rare. So Ana would indulge the request to please her favorite sister in law, even if the combination of rare steak and grilled pineapple seemed weird to her.

She was starving by now so Brittany took her first bite and had to compliment Ana on making it just perfect. Brittany had already finished one steak and started on the second one, not even caring what she looked like and too entranced in her own hunger when she heard Olivia being her extra loud self at the nearby table.

"But Mom, Jax have to pee!"

Looking over she could see Santana and Sarah stifling a laugh, an innocent looking Olivia and the blonde boy flushing across from her as he defensively crossed his arms saying he didn't have to.

Santana watched her son and seriously couldn't believe they were having this discussion. She noticed the way he squirmed in his seat and crossed his legs, she just sighed. "Jax, if you have to go, just go darling."

He looked down in embarrassment, dropping his fork on the table. Santana felt bad for him, he was probably just trying to be a big boy in front of Sarah but his sister had ruined his 'game'.

Jax stood up, still not looking anyone in the eye.

"Want me to go with you, baby?" Santana asked even if she already knew the answer.

"No, mom." The way he said it sounding way too similar to her own for Santana's liking.

"I have to go too, Jax. I'll take you." Sarah piped in the conversation, giving him a warm smile. He blushed even further and shyly took her outstretched hand without saying another word.

Minutes later, Sarah and Jax still weren't back and Santana had started to wonder if everything was ok. Brittany stood to go check on them and the brunette insisted she would go instead. Brittany sighed and just sat back on her chair in defeat, pulling Olivia to her lap as she continued her talk with Ana. By the time Santana reached the back door, she was met with a smiling Jax and a tall man with a matching familiar smile.

"How's my girls?"

"Papi!"

* * *

Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

I know I'm a little late for it, but that's not news lol. Thank you so much for the amazing feedback, it really motivates me to keep going, you guys are awesome and so faithful.

Also, some people felt a little lost in the reviews so just a reminder that this is part of *The Werewolf and The Witch Verse* and the last installment was **Luck of the Almost Irish, **where Brittany got pregnant.

Next chapter should be out by the next 4th of July lol, but please let me know what you thought about this one.

At last but not least, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are totally mine. And again, I apologize for my Spanish.

Ducks.


End file.
